circledotfandomcom-20200214-history
Random Word Selection
The following are found at the beginning of the book whose cover shows The Woman in White sitting on the ground under a tree with Cherry Blossoms and looking at the forest. These represent writings composed by selecting reandom words in various books, primarily the Christian Bible and A Course in Miracles, but also other books. They were composed within days of leaving The Promenade. These writings are unusual in that despite being written by Katrina (typically not regarded as a Christian) they have a decidedly Christian wording and tone. You love holiness peace there five waken open different subjects today All relationship understand size dreadful makes another form which less and less look upon Son such once my own form three-to-five not real price justified innocence has come to you detached never teach learn and not forget does not work where blotted another holy truth given unalterable accepted unchanged salvation hinder you And by peace cannot possible guilty death You need give rise true see recognize yourself mind think weak sanity laws truth every doubts Atonement God joined fanatical He disordered this state It is the reason I am angry at still guide little recognize the only body Time is truth because there is another way of looking at the world about the world open you cannot quite distort+light yet as such mind of God command you a while It strips periods difficult whatever meaning separate which you have now they want nothing. And if you understand this lesson Light of the World centers around through you die cannot apart from the world you call deceptions given all arrogance an enemy you rule not desire hiding this connection is a gift his appeal is an appeal for help. They are not whole. The future shines forth perceived because you are shadow really. For several days mind created All that we see. Separation healed. Your holiness is the salvation of the world. You might forever recieve illusions, whatever you see becomes One and offer yet however purpose reduced which remains simply as a matter of love. A vast illusion is no mind because it is His home. house idea sign somehow centered interference condemns love suits you not condemned transformed relationship unambiguous seems Enslavement past sacrifice lead unlimited power and dream thoughts are real see a place beyond him is crucial sorry your neutral death are not exercises these hour make and first see because you know replacing relevance to separate invitation does their will unchanged idea may seem part of God's might be extended remember your practce period is vision correction meaning union "proper" Nothing is aksed idea meaning to not change giving a theme not darkness power only you which End this plan time is dissatisfying perceive your joy take forehead perception Those You toegether who the power sees And God comforters cannot so you laid peace Forgiveness size would it spend enourmous meaning applicable Future (concealed) that which Self (opposite)against the sacrifice yourself (opposite)remembering that I am not a body pardon recognized accept (concealed) path therefore nothing with and out limitless healing. -v- Special brother those brother solved have and is lays in of _____ think you for what he sees not specifically you am you use correction to good You have peace of mind celebrate what you looked upon transport great nourishment is set Above all else condemnation giving was not forever importance in an understanding went gently to you all things truth teaches division the giver someone divided which see different change God's Son but never both apart is not what experiencing more the One He provides any way separate? Without it the other Savior cannot fail your brother deserves truth Himself It is given where you expended time the result that you transformed into a world of love choose world keep Heaven means peace Forgiveness obstacles to Heaven eternity self-deception abide endless circle of despair question nothing You are but asked chosse Everything yourself and as you give or cost you forget them worldly in both you belive your blessing decieved happened reflection justified forgotten unremembered without awareness _____ specifically rise by all your goodness remain instead of lose question the method resolution possible serenity is with your holiness creates Everyone leave mistakes one can fail and correct that will save you give complete forgiveness that time seems to bring impossible for must be united thus perceiving forms that you have not you your own looked upon truth obscure reality dreams must be part of truth the thing you chose learning the universe is your creation your death for me Lord turned people and cattle that are thy lamb that upon Israel shall be taken insomuch saith the king Ahasuerus friends saying your sacrifices from other gods unto me will mark habitants trees sacrifice went Mahanaim Then out of crown sinnest overflowing I beseech thee three things Behold among the wheat I will open your graves bear the sins of your God idols hath not spake silence Philistia in war spices lock cities manservant into his murders of this man Jerusalem the rod dress door and the Levites the Children of Hattil famine no more Lord her children ordained thy light I will help thee contented hinder before matter that necessary food abomination of which could not be eaten for out of Galilee ariseth no prophet we do deliver them towards another Jesus Christ not the body of the Lord Jesus because "Ye know not what manner of spirit ye are of" themselves forgiveth sins also these signs shall follow fear not to perfect me he said unto the Lord Solomon said understand with their heart for the reward of his hands shall be given him wonderous works people would not hearken to my voice thy servant to all generations delivered certainly all the nation and visit me they bring forth fruit declareth eating and drinking might be accomplished And he lie not against nation man should know it and command something be given her to eat I am Christ because ye our father came unto him which promise thou thy father and mother be great children of keepers of the door For now wrong be in themselves sleep them after thee desires though are the God of my strength he himself become thoughts daughter heaven delivered themselves to ye Lord they know thee whom stumbleth not both sabbath men behold devils into thine house thou hypocrite to another their way is of God whosoever cannot place Mishael Hosea to heaven Lord Mary, God, Judas, Satan for what prophets counteth came to pass look up Judas Iscariot of the twelve tomorrow the kindgdom of heaven Is this not the carpenter's son? The Mother? Make crowns for this is the dream of thee Lord good more understanding than all my teachers for things light and darkness life and death take council together in the daytime your children and grandchildren come upon the houses of joy they shall bow to thee and thy sons comprehended your words love will rise against the house of evildoers for they are also your children. - page missing - with voice agree the forseeing God sooth people who had married infantry _____ at very wrongly and positively ruining barbarity down I count since the higher spheres needed for happiness moved from following _____ her sort of _____ without thousand letters permitted morning walk refused fashion hold down suppose men _____ appearance and man appalled back hand you now her menacingly without a hope made arbitration unfamiliar Levin herself intimate friend her house with Alexy had come _____ began _____ talk of heart past position how goloshes services mamma hare cared for me calling possible _____ put Kitty a love high opinions genuine else muddled could not understand Anna lay in bed yes, yes dim only like him Fancy all men stop a bit the network of his thoughts to meet her son acquaintance of the princess no longer whispered if he had loof after each other _____ know subdivided and her sister was husband princess not weak better she reflecting eyes could experienced their patient bowing her _____ rose horses like Madame scheme her sister and stopped experienced sobbing med die who smiled only understand see awful for her accused her in spite in exact language he said Wagner we're ready for a week if Ihave instead two pleasures almost every day she cared for the world comparing her to something else picking up the pencil no serious be with my husband to which expression in order and outside her head his see unity question out of sight Shtchat skys Mary Yevgenyevana Rischtcheva plain put it in hand keep princess over him he sank his own scheme his work by mutual consent the sequal a matter of how good he is toward him Anna his wife come over her a benediction the whole church waves of melody not even sick man challenge must be with you telling to receive what was so plainly written an officer with the summer wife youth excitement like stepping into a new life tormented him you shall his wife who had raindrops toegether left him don't be afraid for delay laying her hand hands toegether from divide it up the cattle beautiful but impractical fantasies uncertainty felt deceived her husband timidly bless discover signs firmly resolved verified clear twice in ten years meeting eyes some difficulty in realizing the significance of living here only then ascribe how uniform she had made this uninteresting conversation waiting until it is over Skill utterly means in suddenly encounter knowing heard in cut him again patient which Authority spineless whenever _____ mental life don't causes compression exclusively out the mind just as survival never has been Keying-in mother aberration occurred second supposedly found unnecessary do not compute data but engrams 2 beavers are better than one may act earlier state only him for child be in full recall coaxing over it comes irrational works literally